When the Days Are Gone
by Pouf Forayer
Summary: Everything around her was uncertain and dark, but she had no doubt in her mind that she would protect her unborn child at all costs - even if it meant starting another war.
1. Prologue

_._

_._

_._

**When the Days Are Gone  
**_Prologue_

* * *

_The sky is long, the road is far, bitter flies my spirit;_  
_The spirit I dream can't get through, the mountain pass is hard._  
_Long yearning,_  
_Breaks my heart._

- Li Bai, "Long Yearning"

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

Konoha was ugly at 5:14 in the morning, thought Sasuke.

Then again, the place had lost its touch the day his entire clan had been massacred. Still, the heavy, nickel-colored fog that settled over the village irked him to no end. Buildings and shops that had been completely ordinary were transformed in the fog, becoming looming titans waiting to attack him as he hurried down the empty street.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the middle of the road. Sasuke slowed until he came to a complete stop. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the person in the hazy dawn light. "Yo, Naruto," said Sasuke quietly. The moron had said to meet him here immediately, but years of paranoia still had Sasuke reaching for his kunai. "Is that you, dobe?"

"Yeah," came an annoyingly familiar voice.

Out of the fog and into view walked out an Anbu in full gear – a boar. A boar, because no matter how much Naruto had begged (which was a lot), a fox mask was far too obvious out in the field. Fog swirled eratically around Naruto's cloak as he approached, as though the air around him was bad. Sasuke knew the moron well enough to know, even without even having to see his stupid face, that something was wrong.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up with one of your toads," Sasuke said, meeting Naruto half-way.

"Tch. Bastard," Naruto bit out, but with less sting than usual. "C'mon. I have something to show you." In a flash, Naruto leapt from the street and onto a nearby roof.

"Whatever," said Sasuke, but followed nonetheless.

Quietly, the pair sped over the rooftops of Konoha with the gray, early morning sky providing just enough light to see by. Soon enough, they arrived at what Sasuke was surprised to see the gates of Konoha.

"You're not trying to make an escape attempt, are you?" said Sasuke offhandedly. "Because let me tell you right now, it's not worth it."

"Wished you would've learned that before I had to drag your sorry ass back here," said Naruto as he led Sasuke towards the guard tower. Currently, two sentries were on duty at their posts; they looked down distrustfully at Sasuke as he followed Naruto into the security room just behind their stations. Some people would never trust him again, but he didn't really give a shit. The only reason he came back was because of Itachi . . . and maybe Naruto. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

As soon as they walked through the door, Naruto nodded to a worn-out looking shinobi who was watching a dozen televisions with switching live feeds of Konoha's northern perimeter. "Thanks for watching em', Tanaka," said Naruto. "I owe you one."

"No problem," said Tanaka tiredly before turning back to the monitors. Sasuke understood his pain. Morning shifts were the worst, especially if it was something as dull as watching static videos of the gates.

Konoha's Northern Security Surveillance room was mid-sized. Half of it had been taken up by the television monitors and the other half was furnished only with a couple of posters, a coffee maker, and an old burgundy couch that had seen better days. On the couch were what looked to be bags. One wriggled. Naruto made his way toward the couch, not even remotely surprised by its movement. This must've been what he wanted to show Sasuke.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow

Naruto wasn't stupid enough to bring a wild animal into Konoha, was he?

Wait, scratch that. Yes. Yes, he was.

Naruto walked towards the couch and Sasuke realized that it wasn't bags, but bundles wrapped with several layers of blankets. Naruto bent over the bundles and finally took off his mask. His blue eyes were bright in the badly-lit room, and gave off a nervous sort of energy that made Sasuke feel on edge. Before Sasuke had a chance to speak, Naruto was peeling away the blanket wrapped around the bundle that moved. Underneath was a child with unruly white hair, no older than four.

Sasuke blinked and quickly reached out to peel the blanket away from the other bundle. Another child, completely identical to the first one. Twins. They both slept in the same position – on their sides with their thumbs in their mouths (gross, he thought) – and slumbered away. Sweat covered them from head to toe, and their cheeks were flushed as if they were battling a fever. The one who had wriggled started to whine quietly in his sleep, and his brother, as if sensing his distress, unconsciously reached out to grab his hand. Instantly, the first one settled, and both continued to sleep, hands intertwined.

Sasuke looked at the children, and then at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

A beat.

"Please tell me you didn't kidnap them," said Sasuke.

"_No."_

"Then why are they here?"

Naruto seemed to struggle with his answer. "Because . . ."

"I don't have all day, moron. Because what?" A horrible thought occurred to him. "Are . . . Are they _yours? Did you breed?" _

"_What! _No, shut the hell up. Geez. I didn't knock anyone up, teme."

"Thank god, I could only imagine the world with your brats running around."

Years of being friends had prepared Sasuke with the knowledge of what Naruto looked like just before he threw a punch. "Calm down. It was a joke," said Sasuke quickly, wanting to avoid a few bruises so early in the morning. "In all seriousness, why do you have two kids with you then?"

"I found them."

That's convenient, thought Sasuke bitterly. "Where?"

"In Kawa . . . on my way back home from my mission."

Nothing about this made sense. "So you just picked up two orphans on a whim? Idiot. Take them back."

"_No!" _

"And why the hell not!?"

Naruto bit his lip. "They're Hyuuga."

Obviously Naruto had taken a hit to the head on his way back. "No they're not," said Sasuke adamantly.

"I swear!"

Sasuke folded his arms. "Hyuuga don't exist outside Konoha. I'm telling you, their fucked up clan has so many ways of ensuring that shit doesn't happen. Now take them back to whatever hell hole you found them in before you get in trouble for abducting random kids."

"Asshole, just listen to me! They have the byakugan. I saw it."

Sasuke paused. Maybe the idiot was telling the truth. "Fine, say they are really Hyuuga." Naruto visibly relaxed. "Then how the hell did they end all the way up in Kawa?"

"I - I don't know."

"Well, you better find out before Hiashi figures out there are two undocumented Hyuuga here and raises hell."

"How?" Asked Naruto as he gently patted one of the Hyuuga spawn's cheek. "Don't worry, little guys. We're gonna find you a good home," he murmured.

With a huge amount of restraint, Sasuke kept himself from scoffing. The dobe was getting too attached already.

After a moment, Sasuke smirked and said, "This is how." He then promptly smacked one of the brats upside the head. "Wake up."

.

.

.

* * *

**ooo**


	2. The Porcelain Girl

_._

_._

_._

**When the Days Are Gone**

_Chapter One: The Porcelain Girl_

* * *

**_Five Years Earlier_**

* * *

When she was eight weeks along, she looked for work.

Except, Hyuuga did not have jobs.

It was less of an observation and more of a fact.

Not a single one of her clansmen, main or branch, had ever maintained a position outside being a shinobi or a diplomat. It was against their laws. If you weren't fighting for clan and country, or helping to better the Hyuuga, then you shouldn't deign yourself to taking a position beneath your status. Her father's words, not hers.

All this led to Hinata never knowing labor in a menial sense. Which was awfully regrettable because -

"No work experience, eh? That's not good."

- no one wanted to hire a green-horned rookie.

"No sir," she replied quietly.

She sat before a portly man armed with a clipboard and a blasé attitude. Around them was the usual restaurant din of clanking dishes and shuffling chairs. The customers seemed decently happy despite the early hour, talking animatedly over plates stacked with meat. _Piggy Pub _was a tiny hub of an eatery that was neither high class nor completely questionable. It was agreeable enough . . . except for the odor. Unfortunately, the entire place smelled like pork and grease.

Her stomach turned.

The manager didn't seem to notice that she was turning a bit pale and continue with his rapid fire questioning, taking a moment to cross his legs. "Any health issues? I notice that you're wearing sunglasses?"

"Ano, I have photosensit-t-tivity. The sunlight hurts my e-eyes," she lied.

Earlier in the day she had attempted to disguise her eyes with a henge no jutsu, only to find that she had no chakra to draw from. Apparently, replenishing her chakra would take far longer than she expected and until then she was just like any other Three Point City dweller, powerless and plain. So she resorted to stealing. She had ventured into the city, hood pulled low so no one could see her telltale eyes. It hadn't been hard to snatch up a pair of circular shades from an unsuspecting vendor, though she did leave a note promising repayment before she scurried away.

"You don't see that too often around these parts. We don't get much sun down here," he said. Outside the sky was cloudy and dark. "So, Min, where are you from?"

"Land of Fire," Hinata said.

"That's a long way to come. Your accent is rather strong, too."

"Sorry," she said automatically. He didn't seem to care as he scribbled notes on his clipboard. Hinata immediately felt stupid for apologizing.

"Ah, all right then. Marital status?"

_Engaged. _"S-single."

"Age?"

_Sixteen. _"Eighteen."

"Why do you want this job?"

_Because I'm pregnant and homeless. _"I w-would like the experience."

She gave a small smile so that the manager knew she wasn't completely socially inept, but he wasn't paying attention. Hinata ducked her head, embarrassed. When the interview first began, she tried to be calm and confident. It was a new start after all, why not be a new person? She sat down for her interview as Min Tanaka, a common name for the common girl she needed to be. Needless to say, it didn't work. She kept thinking about her stutter and how the man appraised her with a doubtful look, as if to say _No, not her. _Old memories sprung back to life and Hinata found her palms beginning to sweat.

Just then, a waitress passed by with a platter full of pork and rice, halting all of Hinata's panicky thoughts. Thick, yellow grease dripped off the plates and plopped to the floor. For a split second she thought it looked appetizing, until she caught a whiff of what it actually smelled like. It was pungent, and strong, and the second it entered her nose her body went haywire.

_Oh no. _

Hinata didn't even have a chance to bolt before she vomited. She leaned over the side of the table and emptied the contents of her stomach – which had been a roll and juice that she had also stolen from food cart on her way. At the sound of her retching, the entire restaurant went quiet and all heads turned to her. There was a collective groan of disgust that echoed hard in her ears.

Mortification crept through her as she gave a sputtering cough to finish it all.

_Oh._

Dear.

God.

Hinata kept her head lowered beside the table. Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint. Her face was bright red as she wiped away saliva and acrid liquid away with her sleeve. With a shuddering breath, she slowly rose from her chair. "F-forgive me," she said, avoiding all eyes. "I am v-very sick."

She bowed very low and tried not throw up again as the scent of her last unloading reached her nose.

"It's . . . all right." The manager's chair scraped against the floor as he hastily got up from his chair. "Have a good day," he said as he edged away, but what he really meant was, "Get out of my establishment."

And just like that, her first job interview was over.

Hyuuga did not have jobs, indeed.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

When she was eleven weeks along, she found a safe haven.

* * *

It was pure coincidence that she spotted the small shop in the first place. It was nearly unseeable in the shadow of the towering buildings that surrounded it. For some reason, she thought of a mouse standing between two elephants when she saw the shop. Two tables lined the store's front walls, covered with several sorts of plants that Hinata recognized from her garden back home. An old woman who looked like the quintessential sweet grandmother swept the porch, smiling at passerbyers with the ease of someone who had been in business for a long time. Ino had that same practiced smile every time she sold a bouquet. Hinata pushed away the welling of homesickness away. She missed her friends, yes, but she was here now. There was no use in crying about it. Instead, she squared her shoulders and crossed the street until she stood directly before the old woman.

"E-excuse me, miss, is this an apothecary?"

The old woman looked up from her sweeping. "Yes, dearie, it is."

"Hello," said Hinata with a bow. "My name is Min Tanaka, and I was w-wondering if you were looking for any help with your shop?"

"What a polite young lady," The old woman stayed her broom. "And I am Fen Wei." She looked Hinata up and down with a thoughtful look, "Are _you_ looking for help?"

Hinata didn't reply. She was too weary to be offended.

"Not to be rude, girl, but I know a look of desperation when I see one. Follow me, please." Fen Wei set her broom against the wall and walked inside the shop. Hinata stood there for a moment as the cold wind whipped around her. Desperation, the woman had said. Was it really that obvious?

She followed inside and was immediately assaulted by the bitter, sharp scent of medicinal herbs. Hinata quickly covered her nose in fear of vomiting again. She'd learn her lesson after the events of the day. Interestingly enough, the old woman didn't seem to notice the dilemma her guest was having, and instead waddled behind a long counter. Once the nausea had passed, Hinata took to opportunity to observe the shop.

"Your shop is very . . . nice," she said.

It was small inside, comfy. Warm. A distinct contrast from the ridiculously cold weather outside. Dried plants hung from the rafters and helped to counteract the medicinal scent with a more earthly one. Behind the long white counter was a wall to floor case filled with various green, blue, and brown bottles. She spotted a mortar and pestle, as well as a few well-used measuring cups. On the far side of the room, framed by two plush arm chairs, a hearth burned merrily. Hinata discreetly edged towards the fire.

"Come here, dear," said Fen Wei, beckoning Hinata to come to the counter. Hinata did so, but cast a covetous glance back at the hearth.

"Well, now, let's get started. Could you please identify this plant?"

Fen Wei set potted plant onto the counter with a thump. Hinata couldn't help but frowning at it.

"I'm sorry, but w-what is this?"

"The plant?"

"Er, n-no. What I mean is, is this an interview?"

Fen Wei smiled. "Perhaps."

"Ah, well, okay t-then . . ."

She redirected her attention back to the plant on the counter. Nervously, she analyzed the plant. Small, with delicate lavender flowers. Its stem was thin, fragile even, and decorated with small thorns to keep its plethora of predators away. Vaguely, Hinata recalled a similar plant that had sat at the back of her mother's gardening shed years ago. And before she could second guess herself, she answered.

"Goji?" said Hinata quietly.

"Are you sure?" Fen Wei asked, the small smile still on her face.

Hinata glanced from the woman and back to the plant before gingerly tapping one of the leaves. The leaf curled in on itself at contact, like a roly-poly curling into a ball.

"Yes," said Hinata a bit more firmly. When she was a child she would play with the goji plant for hours, watching as it shied away and came back, over and over until it stopped being fascinating to her.

Fen Wei nodded genially. "Correct."

Before Hinata had a chance to even become excited, Fen Wei was once again disappeared behind the counter. There were noises of shuffling jars and clinking glass, and finally Fen Wei came back up with a smile and a worn looking mortar and pestle in hand. "You've identified the goji. Now, say that a customer comes in and has a rather nasty rash. It's red and puffy. What's your next step?"

"Ano . . . e-excuse me?"

"What do you do next?"

Hinata surveyed the plant. "I'm sorry, Miss Fen Wei, I'm a-afraid I can't tell yo-you that."

Fen Wei's smile fell. She began to pull the plant away from Hinata. "Ja, I guess it can't be helped. Some people just don't have the talent."

"I'm sorry. I believe you misunderstand me, Miss Fen Wei," said Hinata quickly, seeing her chance fade away. "I can't tell you what to do next because there's nothing you can do."

"And why is that?"

Anxiety began to build in her stomach again. Oh, gods, this was going to be an exact repeat of earlier. "We-well, it's because goji plants don't have the properties to s-s-soothe rashes. They're for nausea."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you're correct."

For some reason, Hinata had been thinking the whole entire time that she was going to fail, half expecting to be sent out the door with her tail between her legs because of her sheer stupidity. Yet the second Fen Wei started asking her questions about the plants, Hinata felt her memory shift into high gear. Memories that she thought she had forgotten resurfaced, and suddenly she was back in her mother's gardening shack, listening as her mother, Lady Himawari, listed off the uses for each and every plant.

Hinata released the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

When she was fifteen weeks along, she made a promise.

* * *

Days in the apothecary passed by slowly. It was good, if not boring work. More often than not Hinata found herself remembering her mission days – flying through the air, adrenaline pumping through her body, never knowing what was going to happen. She missed it. She missed home.

At times like those she would look out the window front of the store and watch the children of the village play. These civilian children looked younger than shinobi children. Hinata guessed it was because they weren't training to be soldiers. All they had to worry about was experiencing childhood, about unrequited crushes and bad grades. They didn't have to worry about dying, or disappointing their families, or losing their friends to war.

This was a good place, she reminded herself.

A safe place to raise her child.

Fen Wei was a kindly women who gave her more than she asked. Not that she was complaining. Having her own apartment above the shop was amazing, even if it was old and worn. Nothing that a little hard work couldn't fix. The apartment was small with only two rooms, not including the bathroom. The kitchen connected to the living room, and beyond that was a door that led to the bedroom. With wooden floors and large windows, the place managed to look more cozy than cramped.

Her days were spent crushing weeds into medicine, herbs into a cure-all, and the occasional love potion here and there (though she always insisted to the customers that she had no idea what she was doing). Even though it was relatively easy compared to what else she had endured, the pregnancy took a lot out of her. She found herself unable to activate even her byakugan due to the sheer amount of chakra that the baby was consuming.

_Fifteen weeks_, she thought one night in bed. Her fingers swirled absently on her slightly rounded stomach.

She was fifteen weeks along if she calculated correctly, give or take a few. She had conceived anywhere from mid to late October judging from the amount of monthlies she had missed. It was impossible to pinpoint an exact date without the aid of a doctor (which was completely out of the question). And it didn't help that their coupling hadn't been sporadic, but every day -

_"Take off your coat," he had said as he nipped at her ear. His hot breath made her shiver, and his hands were strong, gripping at every part of her. Insistent. Demanding. They made her forget._

_"N-not here," she said, sparing a glance at the empty alleyway around them. Her voice was meek,_ and_ broke with each high pitched whimper he forced out of her. He trailed kisses down her neck until it rested at her pounding pulse. "I ca-can't . . ."_

_She felt him smile against her throat and didn't fight as his hands tugged at her jacket's zipper._

Hinata shook herself out of the memory with a blush. Of all things to be thinking of. It wasn't shameful enough that she was pregnant with an illegitimate child, a bastard, but she continued to pine over a man who would never want her? He got what he wanted and turned his back on her like the piece of dirt that she was.

Suddenly, she was forced back to November. Yellowing leaves fell outside the Hyuuga Compound as the branch members milled about, arms full of decorations and cloth that would make beautiful decorations for the upcoming wedding. On the other side of the compound, Hinata was having a crisis. Hyperventilating in her quarters, she investigated her body with her byakugan. Nestled deep within her womb was a bundle of cells, bright blue and white, pulsing, growing with every second.

It was the most terrible thing she had ever seen.

As well as the most beautiful.

And he hadn't been there.

He sold her away, as though he didn't spend nearly every night gasping her name.

"We're putting an end to this," he had said the day before as he made her sign the contract.

Hinata had never wanted to hurt someone as much as she did then. He must've felt it too because he avoided her eyes the whole entire time. So when she fell to the ground in her room after her discovery, and sobbed until her body ached because she _knew _the repercussions of her actions - Of _their _actions – all she could think of was that that he didn't care that she would die for this.

Blame would settle squarely on her shoulders and he would walk away without so much as a slap on the wrist. They both knew that she would never reveal their secret, even if she faced the branch seal. Even if she faced death. Their discretion was more important than her life.

Hinata forced herself back to the present, but the dark thoughts continued well into the night.

No one would care that she was gone.

No one cared then, and no one would care now. To them, she would always be just a pawn. A pawn to hurt, to ignore, to fuck, to marry off. Never to love. She was completely and totally expendable.

This child, though . . .

A baby with white eyes and chubby cheek. Little fingers would curl around her own and tug at her hair.

A baby . . .

_Her _baby.

Red hot ferocity overwhelmed her so suddenly that it surprised her. Even frightened her. Hinata bit her lip and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. There was a child in there. It fed off her, depended on her, and for the very first time, Hinata was in awe of herself.

"I'll always care," she said at first, a bit timidly. "I will never let you think y-you're not loved. Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm here. I _swear._"

Everything around her was uncertain and dark, but she had no doubt in her mind that she would protect her unborn child at all costs – even if it meant starting another war.

.

.

.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

**AN: **So this story may not be what many of you are expecting, but I still hope you're enjoying it. I know, I know, the chapters are short, but I'm experimenting~

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated :)


	3. The Fearful Harlot

.

.

.

**When the Days Are Gone  
**_Chapter Two: __The Fearful Harlot_

* * *

When she was twenty weeks along, she got a rude reminder.

* * *

Snow fell on Three Point City as though it were trying to drown it. Kawa's capital hadn't been a very pretty place to begin with - not with its numerous industrial factories that spewed black smoke into the atmosphere at any given moment of the day - but now it was just plain hideous. Snow plus smog created a gray, gasoline scented winter wonderland that had Hinata gagging each time she walked outside.

_It wouldn't be this way back home, _she thought absently.

Hinata stared wistfully out of the apothecary's front window. This time there were no children playing outside to take her mind off things. Only snow and ice and slush that made her long for Konoha's constant sunshine.

She sighed.

Today her shift lasted for eight hours, not that she minded, but not a single customer had come in on account of the bad weather. Usually the store was very busy, so busy that it was hard to keep up with everything. It catered to the old, but dedicated. To a certain niche of people that included grandmothers and grandfathers who insisted that ground up frog guts would cure them of their liver spots. Except now those customers were too feeble to leave their homes and brave the snow just to buy her and Fen Wei's concoctions.

"A woman as young as you shouldn't be sighing so much, Min-chan," said Fen Wei, drawing Hinata out of her thoughts. Min didn't feel right, she thought. It was still so odd to be called by anything other than _Hinata. _

"S-sorry," said Hinata, turning towards the hearth. Fen Wei sat in one of the plush arm chairs beside the fire, a pair of knitting needles in hand. Balls of yarn sat in basket beside Fen Wei's feet, all a different shade of pink. The picturesque image of a little old lady bathed in the cozy orange fire light made Hinata, or rather Min, smile.

"You look happy now," said Fen Wei as she worked. "I hope it's because of me."

"Yes," said Hinata fondly as she leaned against the counter.

Fen Wei glanced up and the two of them shared a content smile.

Normally, she found it difficult to speak to acquaintances so easily. It had even taken her a good two months before she was able to speak to Kiba and Shino without being embarrassingly awkward. Yet Fen Wei had an earnest spirit about her that instantly put Hinata at ease. It was ironic that she did nothing but lie to Fen Wei, but she was also her most honest with the old woman.

Time passed quietly, punctuated only by the clinking of Fen Wei's needles, the crackling of the fire, and the wind droning outside. Hinata busied herself with taking inventory of their available remedies. One by one she went through the storage cabinet behind the counter; silently opening and closing the drawers, meticulously counting them and then marking the number on her clipboard.

_Root of Ginseng: _15

_Hare's Ear Root: _12

_Ginger: _5 – _restock soon_

_Rhubarb: _18

_Foxglove: _1

Hinata felt the bottom of the Foxglove drawer, making sure she didn't miss any stalks. When she found no more, she frowned. Foxglove was one of their main ingredients, used in nearly all their products from lip balm to aphrodisiacs. The fact that they were nearly out was worrying. She looked at the list of their customer's earlier orders and her frown deepened. Five of the remedies ordered listed required foxglove in the recipe.

"A-ano, Miss Fen Wei? I think I may have to make a run to the House of Gardens."

The House of Gardens was an indoor farmer's market that was open every day of the year. A heaven-send to small apothecary's like Fen Wei who couldn't afford to both grow the produce and make the medicine. The only problem was that it was a good fifteen minute walk away. Better to get it now then with the weather gets any worse, thought Hinata as she grabbed her coat on the nearby rack. She was already reasonably warm in a long-sleeved sweater dress and a pair of wool stockings, all of which had been given to her by Fen Wei, but added a scarf to be safe. Thankfully, her pregnancy could still be hidden with layers upon layers of clothing.

"Are you sure? The snow will be up to your ankles," said Fen Wei.

Hinata waved her worries away with a smile. "D-don't worry about me, Miss Fen Wei. Do you want me to close the store?"

"No, no, that's fine," said Fen Wei, rising from the chair. "I'll just watch the counter until you get back."

Hinata bowed as she left, promising to return soon.

.

.

.

In a completely uncouth manner, Hinata burst through the door of the House of Gardens. Had she been any other Hyuuga she would've entered the establishment with grace and dignity despite the freezing temperatures outside threatening to kill her. Then again, she had never been a good Hyuuga. Other shoppers looked at her oddly, and Hinata resisted the urge to blush and bow her head. Instead, she gave them a sheepish smile and hurried on her way.

The House of Gardens was exactly like any other market place, except it was located in mostly a hallowed out arena, not unlike the one where her very first chuuin exam preliminaries took place. Rows upon rows of stalls took up the floor, and hundreds of people not willing to let a storm stop them from getting their groceries milled about.

Hinata went directly to the stall she needed, and was greeted by a tanned farmer with a toothy smile. She gave him her order, dished out the correct amount of coins (all petty cash from the apothecary) and waited respectfully in silence as the farmer retrieved the foxglove.

"Hey, did you hear about those Kumo guys?"

Hinata's ears perked. _Kumo? _

Two men across the aisle were having a conversation, talking cheerfully over lettuce that had somehow managed to avoid freezing during the winter season.

"Yeah, I did. A lot people have been saying they've been making a ruckus. Heard they raided a few places just the other night."

"I heard that too. They're here with the Daimyo's permission. Apparently a bunch of them are really important guys, but you know those ninja folk. Every other one of them is some sort of flying-spinning-yellow legend or something like that."

"Tell me about it. They really need to stick to their own land if you ask me."

"Agreed."

"Isn't enough that they brought their stinkin' war into our territory, now they're blatantly terrorizin' our people?"

"Why are they here anyway?"

"I dunno. Gossip is that they're looking for someone."

"Someone? Who?"

"A girl . . . a criminal. I don't know. I think – or you going to buy the rice or not!?"

"Jeez, I got your money," then there was the sound of coins clinking.

Hinata discreetly glanced at the two men over her shoulder. They were just two ordinary guys, vendor and customer, completely oblivious to the shinobi world. Still, she felt the need to readjust her sunglasses. No one had noticed her eyes so far, her obviously not civilian eyes, and she was going to keep it that way.

She was safe, she reminded herself.

This place was safe.

_Safe. _

Yet she still found herself looking at everyone she passed. Was that woman three stands away actually a Cloud Shinobi, waiting to ambush Hinata in private? Was the greeter she passed earlier part of the ploy to capture her once more? How long did she have her freedom before they dragged her back to Konoha? Hinata never imagined that Kumo would get involved. She always assumed they would receive the news and simply, well, accept it.

Stupid, she thought. So stupid.

There was a reason that Kumo was second only to Konoha. They didn't know when to give up, even when all paths led to a dead end. Literally.

Perhaps she should just turn herself in and go peacefully. Maybe leniency would be granted.

_No. _

Returning to Konoha stopped being an option the moment she signed that contract with Aku.

_Aku_, she thought with a shiver. She had managed to suppress the memories of him well enough, but still flashes of pointed teeth, fire, and blood slipped through her defenses and burned themselves into her mind.

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said, voice crackling and dark. This was the man they called the Devil's Son, and he indeed looked the part, smiling from the shadows with teeth so white they gleamed. He stepped into the candlelight and Hinata involuntarily took a step back. She bumped into one of his henchmen and recoiled away, back to her original spot._

_"What brings the Hyuuga bitch to our humble abode?" said the man. Hinata ignored the jab. She had been warned beforehand not to rise to the bait. Instead, she surveyed her surroundings. There was nothing humble about the room they stood in. Finely crafted furniture littered about, and paintings that obviously shouldn't have been in the hands of man like Aku hung on the walls. The room would've been beautiful had it not been for the numerous skulls that were mounted around the room. Hinata couldn't really tell what they were – whether they be human or animal – because many of them had had their craniums smashed in._

_Hinata bit her lip, heart beating fast._

Stop it, Hinata thought, dragging herself out of her thoughts. It didn't do any good to reminisce on memories. Especially ones as bad as those. She always tried her hardest to find the good in people. More often than not it was very easy. People were inherently good, she thought. They just went through bad things. But the moment she crossed the threshold into Aku's den, and saw his wicked grin and shock of copper hair, she couldn't find a good thing to think about him.

That man was pure evil.

.

.

.

"What's wrong, dearie," asked Fen Wei the moment Hinata walked into the apothecary. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

" . . . Nothing, n-nothing," said Hinata, placing the bag of Foxglove on the counter.

Kumo in the city.

Aku had been right.

Not good.

_They're going to find you. _

_They're going to find you and cut off your head, you deceitful little harlot. _

Hinata decided at that moment that she wouldn't be going back outside anytime soon.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

When she was twenty-one weeks along, she was found.

* * *

Every little bump in the night made her jump.

Cooped up in her apartment, Hinata had spent the entire week on edge. She told Fen Wei that she was sick, which was partly true, except instead of being sick with the flu like she had said, she was sick with fear. Fear that the Kumo men who just didn't know how to quit would find her and drag her back to Konoha where an execution would be waiting for her. And Fen Wei believed her, noting Hinata's pallor and shaking hands.

Now, she was kneeling on her couch, looking out her window which faced the street in front of the store. Winter had calmed down a bit and the neighborhood children were taking advantage. They played an odd sort of ball game with their feet, a bit rough with each other actually. Hinata frowned, making note to ensure that her child was never that rough with his friends. _That is if those Kumo-nin don't find you . . . _

At first she had thought that what she had heard in the market place was just a rumor, until, of course, she saw the patrols that made their way around the streets. Kumo shinobi pairs would walk down the roads, eyes alert, looking for their criminal. Looking for her.

There was a knock on her door. Hinata jumped.

"Min?" Fen Wei's voice came through.

Immediately, Hinata grabbed the blanket from off the back of her couch and slung it around her shoulders. Though she had never actually did it, Hinata had sure practiced being sick enough so she wouldn't have to attend her training sessions with her father. In the end, her sense of honor had won out and she braved Hiashi's lessons – no matter how brutal they were. _This, _however, was a different story.

"Coming," said Hinata in crackly voice, as though she had had a cactus shoved down her throat. She added a cough for effect.

Hinata shuffled across the room and opened the door slowly. Fen Wei stood outside with what looked to be a pot of soup in her hands. A bit of steam rose up from the bowl. Hinata's stomach rumbled quietly. She couldn't remember when she'd last eaten.

"Ah, there you are dearie," said Fen Wei. "May I come in?"

"O-of course," Hinata said, allowing her inside.

The next hour or so passed in quickly as Fen Wei and Hinata shared gossip over bowls of the former's deer broth soup. They mostly talked about Fen Wei – her husband who had died five years ago, her two grown daughters who worked deep in the city – little things like that. Not once did Hinata bring up herself, not wanting to lie any more than she already had to Fen Wei. But when Fen Wei did ask questions, Hinata answered them as vaguely as possible without sounding suspicious - "I have a sister back home", "My mother was a gardner", "No," she had said with a blush, "I've never had a boyfriend".

Finally, as their bowls were nearly empty, Hinata quietly asked, "Have you h-heard anything of those Kumo shinobi?"

"Yes, I heard they finally caught their culprit."

Hinata's eyes widened, but she immediately regained her composure. "Who?"

"A thief, I heard. It's a shame really, they say it was a girl, not much older than you."

Hinata reeled in her confusion, but also in her relief. Thank the gods, she thought. Thank the gods. "What did she do?"

"Ah, she stole something from them. They're leading her out of town later, poor thing. Such a pity."

"Yes," said Hinata slowly. "A pity."

* * *

The next morning, Hinata, along with a several others, lined the streets and watched as the Kumo envoy left Three Point City. It was a sad scene as twelve or so Kumo-nin marched out of the gates in rows of two, the very last of them held a chain connected to the manacles of the girl whom they had hunted down.

Dark-skinned and light-haired, the girl was obviously of Kumo blood. She didn't look angry, or even sad, but resigned. Resigned to her fate as she followed after her captors, head down and lips pursed. Hinata knew the feeling. Even though she never met the girl, or even met eyes with her, Hinata felt a connection. Strange as it was, Hinata felt that in some odd way the girl had taken her place. Had taken her punishment.

Then again, her mind was a little addled with the pregnancy.

Still, Hinata felt as though she owed the girl a thank you.

Thank you, she thought quietly, giving a silent prayer that the girl be spared once she reached home. It wasn't plausible, not with Kumo, but Hinata tried anyway.

Hinata opened her eyes once she finished, but wished she hadn't. Her eyes widened behind her glasses.

Behind the prisoner were two men. Two very familiar looking men.

Nara Shikamaru lagged behind the rest of the procession, hands in pocket and a look of pure boredom on his face. It was almost enough to match the sluggishness of the man beside him. First Division General of the Allied Shinobi Forces, and all around slacker, was Kumo's Darui who had an even more disinterested look on his face than Shikamaru. Hinata contained her gasp. These were the two _important guys _the men in the market had been talking about.

And not only were they important, they were dangerous.

Be calm, she thought, slowly retreating from the throng of people. Be calm, be calm, be calm. But no matter how many times she chanted it to herself, her heart would beat faster and faster. Her brain, hazed from both her panic and hormones, caused her to rush from the scene, bumping into a few people on her way out.

Everything blurred past her as she rushed back to the apothecary. The sky felt grayer, and the world felt scarier.

She couldn't remember much except the ground that raced beneath her feet. She could barely think, actually. The only thing that kept cycling in her head, over and over again were Aku's words: _Don't be stupid enough to get caught, unless you prefer to rot in the ground, girl._

_Unless you prefer to rot in the ground. _

_Rot in the ground. _

_Rot in the ground. _

Suddenly, her stomach lurched. Not again, she thought. Hinata hastily ducked into an empty alley way and curled over and vomited. Morning sickness, she decided, was a curse upon women. Thankfully, there were was no one to look at her in disgust as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Trembling, Hinata tried to straighten, but found that her body was frozen. She tried again, and again, and again, but nothing would obey. Every nerve in her body stalled, every bone stilled. Her eyes would've widened if they could. Terrified, Hinata's eyes flicked up into the dark alley only to find her shadow stretching out before her. Long, dark, and no longer her own.

No, thought Hinata, putting the pieces together.

Please Gods no.

"How troublesome," came a voice from behind her. A voice that she knew very well.

She whimpered.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you're supposed to be dead," said Shikamaru.

.

.

.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

**AN:** I wasn't going to update until next week, but I decided it's freaking New Years. IHope you all enjoyed it. I am currently without a Beta Reader so I act as prosecutor, judge, and jury with this story, and I'm sorry if you catch any mistakes in these chapters. Read and review. Constructive criticism welcomed :)


	4. Interlude: Hiashi

.

.

.

**When the Days Are Gone**  
_Interlude: Hiashi_

* * *

Hyuuga are steel, impervious to pain.

* * *

"I am leaving now, father."

Hiashi looked up from the scrolls splayed out across his desk. Standing in the doorway of his office was his eldest, so quiet that he barely noted her presence. Hinata fidgeted beneath his gaze, most likely because she knew that he did not like to be interrupted.

Today, she would be embarking on a routine C-rank mission, her very last assignment as a kunoichi of Konoha. Perhaps it should've been celebrated, but the Hyuuga were never the kind for such trivial frivolities. Besides, Hiashi thought, Hinata would not see this as something to toast to, even if she was leaving behind her life as a shinobi for something far greater.

Over the year, Hinata had worked diligently to change herself, but in the end, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Not for the Hyuuga council, and certainly not for him. She would always be too weak, too soft to be anything but an average shinobi. While she was his precious daughter, he did not have faith that she could lead the Hyuuga clan to greatness.

Hinata knew this as well.

He could see it in her eyes each time she failed at executing a kata as well as her sister, five years her junior, did. Better than anyone, Hinata understood her own weakness. That alone made him proud of her. It took real wisdom to understand one's place in the world. After all, she did sign the contract from Kumo entirely on her volition, without any prompting from him or the council.

He had expected her to cry, to protest. Sure enough, Hanabi would've done so – but not Hinata. No, Hinata had sat quietly throughout the entire negotiation with the raikage, face completely devoid of any emotion. At the end, she was handed the scroll, a simple thing wrapped with red twine. Hinata received it, head bowed, assuming position of utmost respect as it was pressed into her hands.

There were no tears.

She didn't fight.

She understood that this was best.

At the time, Hiashi had been half-expecting her to return with an unsigned contract. Fearfully, he waited, hoping that that Uzumaki boy would not find his daughter and speak nonsense to her that would convince her to neglect her duties. Minato's son always had a bad habit of making his daughter forget her place. Yet to his surprise, Hinata marched into his office the morning after, not necessarily confident, but sure, and set the scroll down before him.

"_You have honored the Hyuuga,_" he had said as he examined the scroll - at the bottom of it was her signature in small, neat characters. Hinata didn't seem flattered, but tired. He understood that she was troubled by the arrangement and had let her walk away without much discussion.

Perhaps Hinata was not strong in the way that the Hyuuga needed, but Hiashi knew that she was strong in her own way indeed. A will of cold steel ran through her, as it did through all Hyuuga, steel that was tempered by duty and honor and family. Not even the Uzumaki boy could change that.

But Hiashi would never tell her that.

Kindness did not come easily to him, if it did at all.

Hiashi, son of former clan head, Hyuuga Hanamoto, was raised believing that affection led to weakness. A theory that was proven correct when his second cousin and late wife, Hyuuga Himawari, showered their eldest with affection, thus crippling Hinata as a shinobi. Yet, Hiashi could not bring himself to blame her. Himawari was, after all, the first person to genuinely care about him, even if their marriage had been arranged.

On their wedding night, still in her white silk kimono, she peppered his face with kisses and told him silly jokes until he finally cracked a smile. All in spite of being utter strangers bound only to the same family by blood and name. All in spite of his reputation as a cold and strict man. She had pushed through his walls, held his hand, and let him know that their love could be from the duty that the Hyuuga had placed on them. Himawari was never the ideal Hyuuga, and her daughter followed her path, but he would not have had it any other way.

However, while Himawari had been a gentle and kind woman, traits that his eldest had obviously inherited, the difference between the two was drastic. Himawari had held her high, whilst Hinata tried to bury hers beneath the ground.

So, to reverse the effects of Himawari's coddling of their eldest, Hiashi treated Hinata as his father had treated him - brutally, steadily, and with an intent to batter metal into a hard-edged sword.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

Yet he tried, with the hope that Hinata would someday understand that greatness belonged to those willing to take it.

"Father," said Hinata timidly.

Hiashi realized that he had lost himself to his thoughts. His gaze refocused on Hinata and a sense of nostalgia filled him. She looked so much like his wife that it stung. Quickly, he pushed it away and donned the hard, unfeeling mask that was far more comfortable.

"Daughter," he said simply, "do not die before your wedding."

Then, she did something odd. She looked at him as she had never done before; her usual look of fearful respect had been replaced with a certain sort of sadness. It worried him. Just as he was about to comment on it, Hinata nodded.

"Of course, fa-father," she said quietly before bowing out.

She disappeared from the doorway, and he could hear her footsteps fading down the hallway.

Hiashi returned to his paperwork, refusing to pay Hinata's behavior any more mind.

.

.

.

That night, he dreamed of when Hinata was a little girl, back when her gentle ways were endearing and not pathetic. They stood in a field of sunflowers, his daughters' namesake, as she offered him a silly flower crown. Cicadas sung in the branches of the nearby trees, a sound he normally detested, but decided it was tolerable for one afternoon. A summer wind brushed against them, making his yukata flutter.

No, he thought. This wasn't a dream, but a memory. One of his fondest.

"Father, I m-made this for you!" Hinata said with a toothy smile. She was three year old, and pretty, and amazing with large white eyes that reflected the blue sky. However, no matter how much she made his heart melt, he was _not _putting on that crown.

Behind him, his late wife giggled.

"Take it, dear," came Himwari's soft voice. "I'm sure that it will look beautiful on you."

When he turned back to pin his wife with a blank stare, all that lay behind him was darkness.

"Himawari?" he asked to the darkness, but no one replied. He turned back to his daughter only to find the same plane of fathomless black. Panic began to grow in him as he frantically looked around. "_Hinata?" _

No answer.

"_Hinata!?"_

He woke up, drenched in sweat.

Now, Hyuuga Hiashi did not believe in omens.

Only people who were too weak to take hold of their own fate believed in superstition. So when the morning came, he chose to ignore the dream of his dead wife and daughter being swallowed by the darkness and instead chalked it all up to stress. After all, he was in the middle of negotiating the greatest treaty Konoha had ever seen.

That was enough to strain even his nerves.

.

.

.

The next day, two men stood in his office with grim faces.

Hiashi vaguely recognized them as Konoha-nin, but no further than that. At first, he had refused their entrance to the compound, but one of the servants relayed that the men were here on the direct orders of the rokudaime. Hiashi acquiesced their request. Now here they stood, taking up his precious time with whatever that half-wit of a hokage had to say.

"Speak," commanded Hiashi. The quicker he got them out, the quicker he could resume his work. As father of the bride, it was up to Hiashi to pay for the wedding. However, weddings between two figures of such importance was expensive, and while the Hyuuga were the wealthiest clan in the village, even they had been drained from the recent war. Attempting to find funding was proving harder than he had imagined.

The two men looked at each other. They were both non-descript, with medium build and brown hair. Then, he remembered the one with the bandage over his nose as Hagane Kotetsu, a chuunin who was more of a lackey to the new hokage than an actual shinobi. Hiashi didn't miss when they shared a gaze, communicating something they were not willing to say aloud. Not a moment later, Hagane bowed deeply and said:

"Hyuuga-sama, your daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, valiantly gave her life for the honor of Konoha. It is my responsibility . . ."

Hiashi didn't hear anything the man said next.

_What. _

It was all droning in his ears, a deep buzzing that reminded him of the cicadas in his dream.

Vaguely, he understood that his daughter was dead. That was what they were telling him.

_Yet . . . _

She had been standing before him not even a day before.

_Yet . . . _

She was dead.

He understood that she had left yesterday and would now never be coming back. He understood all of it. But still, he couldn't anchor himself in his emotions, couldn't accept any of this. It didn't feel tangible. This was another dream.

None of his rationalizations helped to relieve the black lump that had suddenly settled in his stomach.

From the corner of his eye he could see a bird sitting outside his office window. It was yellow, and bright, and . . . Hinata was dead. His daughter was dead.

"How did my daughter die?" Hiashi asked abruptly, cutting off Hagane's speech. "Tell me."

Hiashi kept face. He was still, calm, and collected as the two nin shared yet another look. Even without his byakugan he could tell they were reluctant to share the story. He wasn't even sure he wanted them to. Perhaps he could continue his day, forgetting that he had just been told that Hinata was no longer a part of this life.

It wasn't real.

All the possible outcomes as to what could have happened to his daughter filtered through his head, but he refused to succumb. He _needed _to know.

"Tell me," he reiterated.

"We can't," said Hagane.

"You will."

Silence hung in the air, thick with animosity, mostly on his part.

"I am sorry, Hyuuga-sama, but there are still details that we're not able to reveal at the moment. All I can tell you was that it was no accident."

Indignation flared in his chest, but he fought it down yet again. "You would come into my home, inform me that my daughter, my first born, has died, and not reveal the scum who has taken her life?"

"Hyuuga-sama, for the sake of capturing your daughter's killer, we cannot reveal any information-"

"Get out," said Hiashi. "Leave and tell your hokage that I will arrive at the tower before the day is to end."

Hagane stiffened, "Hyuuga-sama, now is not the time to be rash. Rokudaime-sama is not the one to blame-"

"I will not say it again. Leave on your own, or leave unconscious. Those are your options."

"Let's go, Kotetsu," said the other nin, tugging at his friend. Hagane looked as though he wanted to relent, but the glare Hiashi settled on him quickly changed his mind. Soon enough, they were both exiting the room, leaving as grim-faced as they had entered.

He didn't know what he was thinking, or how he should feel, only that something deep within him was missing terribly.

_._

.

.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

**AN: **I've decided to update every Wednesday! Yay!

I just got back to work, and lemme tell you, my job is incredibly hectic. I would've gotten this chapter out sooner, but I've been doing training from eight in the morning all the way to nine at night. I try to get in some writing during my breaks, but I usually end up taking a nap. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. The Shadow Boy

.

.

.

Cicadas buzzed in the trees that lined the footpath. Summertime had descended upon Konoha once again; on that day, the sky was so blue that it hurt to look at it for too long, and the sun bore down on the earth with a fury that the village hadn't seen in a very long time. Wind that smelled like smoke and dry leaves brushed past the company of stern Hyuuga on their way to a very important occasion.

Hinata, five years old, toddled behind her father, eyes glued to her sandals as she kicked up dirt from the path with barely contained frustration. Today would be boring, not just because she would be with a bunch of grownups, but also because all they would be doing was talking. A conference, her father called it. It didn't sound much fun, especially when she could've spent the day with her mother in the gardens.

Trailing some feet behind her were a few of her cousins, all lesser main house members. They marched silently in a strict formation of two lines of three as though they were soldiers in an army rather than a family on a walk. Discreetly, Hinata glanced back at them, frowning at their identically blank faces and neat long hair. Sometimes she wished that smiling was encouraged in the House of Hyuuga.

Maybe then everybody would be happier.

Soon enough, they came to a _torii _gate that was beautiful and bright red and glinting in the sunlight. High on the gate was a sign made of stone, and etched into that was a simple outline of a fan. Engraved just below that were bold characters that made up one name – _Uchiha. _

"It's pre-pretty," said Hinata, gazing up at the gate in awe.

"It is garish," said Hiashi with a clear distaste. Hinata didn't understand what garish mean, but it didn't sound good. Her father continued, "Uchiha are tawdry people, Hinata. Do well to remember that beauty is best found in simplicity."

_Those _words she understood well enough. They were the same words the Hyuuga elders would call her mother when she had the audacity to wear flowers in her hair, or vividly colored kimonos. Hinata bit her lip, but couldn't help but wanting to take the deep red of the _torii _gate and paint the white walls of the Hyuuga compound with it. It seemed that she had been cursed with the same affliction as her mother. One day, the Hyuuga elders would be calling her tawdry as well.

"Hiashi."

Appearing beneath the gate was a man with deep furrows under his dark eyes. He looked tired, worn, and above all, stern. Stern to the point that he gave her father a good run for his money. But then again, no one defeated a Hyuuga when it came to looking steely. Still, it was enough to unnerve her, especially with the animosity he directed towards her family. Hinata fought the urge to step behind her father.

"Fugaku-san," Hiashi countered coldly.

"You came," said the man flatly.

"Propriety demanded I accept your request," Hiashi said with a nod, walking a line of cold neutrality. Hyuuga were many things - arrogant, pompous, but never ill-mannered.

The Uchiha man stared for a moment, face betraying nothing, before finally saying, "There is an . . . issue."

.

.

.

They arrived to an odd scene. Half a dozen men formed a circle, standing in the same exact position – hands folded behind their backs and standing at attention. It was a strange sight to see, even stranger when Hinata spotted Nara Shikaku in the middle of the circle, looking triumphant.

Shikaku shifted his stance, and the six men followed. "Yo," he said when he saw Fugaku and the band of Hyuuga who trailed after him.

Fugaku bristled. "Leave, Shikaku," he said. "This is your last warning. This is a conference between the four _noble _houses of Konoha."

Shikaku shrugged his shoulders, creating a rippling effect among the captured Uchiha forced to follow his movements. "Last time I checked, the Nara are far nobler than the Akimichi and the Aburame, but somehow we didn't get an invitation to this little shin-dig."

Four noble houses of Konoha.

Four noble houses who maintained immense control of the village.

Four noble houses that yielded to no man or no government, not even the council or the hokage.

Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, and Uchiha.

Every clan outside that quartet were considered lesser, inferior. The Inuzaka were uncouth half-beasts, the Yamanaka were pretty but stupid, the Sarutobi were far too busy quarrelling within their own house to be even remotely decent, and so on and so on. At least, this was what her tutor would teach her during her lessons.

_These four houses, _her tutor, Ko, would say, _are the only ones you are required to respect. __  
_

Her entire life she had been taught that the Hyuuga stood above the rest. It never dawned on her that this wasn't the truth, nor did she imagine that anybody would ever take offense to her family's position in life. It just simply was. Even her mother, the kindest woman she knew, told her that even if she grew up to be ugly, or dumb, or clumsy, she would always be better than the others because she was Hyuuga.

So needless to say, she was more than confused by what she witnessed that day.

"You are not _noble," _seethed Fugaku. Hinata could tell that he was losing his patience. As the two clan heads argued, Hinata found herself watching as the six Uchiha men followed every move that Shikaku made. They did not seem to be in a very comfortable position.

"Fa-father," said Hinata, tugging at Hiashi's sleeve. "What's that man d-doing?"

"That man," said Hiashi carefully, considering Shikaku, "is not to be trusted."

"W-why?"

"He is a manipulator of shadows. All Nara are. They will take your body from you and make you submit."

". . . but we are Hyuuga," she said as though it erased all of what her father had said. Hyuuga were strong. They did not yield to anybody.

"Even Hyuuga must be cautious of an angered Nara."

.

.

.

* * *

**When the Days Are Gone**

_Chapter Four: The Shadow Soldier**  
**_

* * *

When she was twenty-one weeks along she was found, but also lost.

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata, you're supposed to be dead," said Shikamaru.

His Shadow Imitation Technique took hold of every fiber of her being, from her nerves to her heart. At that moment, her body belonged to him completely.

For a long time he was silent with his lips pursed tight. Hinata only knew this because her lips were clasped shut as well. Slowly he ground his teeth, ad she followed suit. Perhaps this was the best, she thought. If he had her under his technique than she could not incriminate herself with talking. This was one of the more comforting thoughts going through her head at that moment. Her other thoughts were far more hectic, and dark, and overwhelming. Her fear was threatening to take her under.

Wind whistled through the streets, sharp and ringing. It made her ears sting.

"You died," said Shikamaru slowly, as though he were trying to convince himself that it wasn't a ghost standing before him. "How are you here . . ."

_I ran. _

"Your body was found on November 29 . . . and my team was the one who found it."

_Yes, _she wanted to say, but she wanted to say _I'm sorry_ even more.

Maybe not sorry to Shikamaru, but to the corpse he found at the edge of the forest, mutilated in every single way. The girl had been young, guilty of nothing except looking like her.

"It was horrible," he said, disbelief still evident in his voice. Hinata could only imagine what he must have looked like when he stumbled upon the scene of the crime. "There was so much blood . . . too much."

Hinata cringed. She didn't want to think about. All she wanted to do was forget that fateful night.

"We couldn't even give your body to your family."

Shikamaru huffed. "We didn't even know who it was at first, y'know? All we knew that first night was that horrible things had been done to that person . . . things I couldn't even imagine being done to another human being. And then – and then we found out it was you. Ino was never the same after that. She was the medic-nin who examined your body. She was the first to know."

Hinata felt the guilt crushing her.

"Damn. I mean, I know we weren't close, but you were still a friend." The words sounded hard for him to say.

Once again, he fell silent. Only his heavy, harsh breathing punctuated the quiet. Hinata felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. All of the sudden, Shikamaru released his hold on her. It felt a bit like being squeezed tightly only to be let go of. The air rushed out of her, and Hinata crashed to the ground. The frozen asphalt scraped against her palms, but she barely felt it. She couldn't feel anything. Nothing except fear.

"You're shaking," observed Shikamaru hollowly, but he did not move towards her to help her up. Instead, he watched. Hinata knew that he was, she could feel his eyes burrowing into her. Scalding her. She knew that he was putting the pieces together.

In all her days, Hinata had never known the anger of a Nara. Now, she had a feeling that she was about to get well acquainted with one.

"Well?" He asked. "Are you gonna say something? Tell me, Hinata. Tell me why you betrayed your village?"

Hinata screwed her eyes shut, hoping that this would all go away, that she would wake up in her too small apartment above the apothecary, that Fen Wei would be outside her door with a bowl of soup. This wasn't happening, she thought. Tears began to well in her eyes, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Shikamaru wasn't bothered by her tears, if anything, she could feel him becoming angrier.

"Do you – Do you have any idea how much your death affected everyone? Nobody deserved to die that way, especially not you! But-" the words caught in his throat. "But now I see that you were nothing but a coward!" By this point, his voice had lost all sluggishness, and the lazy boy that Hinata had grown up had disappeared. In his place stood an irate man, bitter at her betrayal.

_But what does he have to be bitter about? _Thought Hinata sourly. Despite herself, she couldn't help her own anger that welled in her belly. It was red, and growing, and it began to drive away the fear that had been on the verge of consuming her.

"I d-don't care," said Hinata quietly.

The air seemed to freeze around them. "What – what did you say?" Shikamaru asked.

"I do not care, Shikamaru-san."

"You don't _care_? Tch," he spat. "Of course a coward wouldn't care about the people she hurt. I never knew you to be so selfish, Hinata."

Selfish, he had said.

_Selfish. _

Was she selfish for running away from a village where nobody cared for her?

Was she selfish for abandoning the only life she had ever known to avoid being executed for a crime she could not help?

Was she selfish for wanting to protect her child?

Something vicious came over her.

Hinata's eyes narrowed, and suddenly she was on her feet, whirling around to face Shikamaru. He barely had any time to look surprise before she closed the distance between them and slapped him so hard across the face that it snapped his head to the side.

"You know _nothing," _she whispered.

She put her stinging hand back down to her side, all the while fighting her disbelief of her own actions as well as the overwhelming want to break out in apologies. _But no, _she thought, battling her soft nature. She couldn't keep being the one blamed. Not anymore. Move forward, she thought. He needed to see that she wouldn't be kicked down anymore, if not for herself then for her child. Her baby, her precious little child, could not have a doormat of a mother raising it.

Well, if she even lived long enough to give birth.

The thought struck her cold and hot at the same time.

"_You _didn't care," she continued, unable to stop herself. Hot tears began to spill down her cheeks, and she cursed herself for looking so weak. "_None of you cared! _I was about to be traded off like a piece of m-meat, but no one cared how I felt! You a-all just cheered because it was a w-wedding – you told me I was su-supposed to be happy!"

The words kept spilling out, and gods, she hurt so much. Hurt to the point it felt like breaking.

"_How, Shikamaru-san! H-how _was I supposed to be happy when everything I knew was being ripped aw-away from me, and the only person I could turn to was the one pu-pulling the strings! _Tell me! _None of you started car-caring until after you t-thought I was dead!"

Stop, she told herself. Stop and runaway.

He was going to take her back to Konoha.

She would be executed.

Treason, she thought vaguely ,was a good enough reason to lop of her head.

But despite every single reason to take the chance and run, Hinata found herself glued to the spot, glaring Shikamaru right in his face as everything she longed to say built up inside her throat.

"D-did the village mourn!? Did they m-mourn Hyuuga Hinata beca-because they missed me? Or was it because th-they lost a bargaining chip!?"

Shikamaru didn't answer, but she didn't care. She just didn't _care _anymore.

"I'm glad, Shikamaru-san," said Hinata quietly. "I'm g-glad I left Konoha. You do not know the hell I have been through, and y-you don't care, so please stop acting like you do. Please stop acting like we are friends. I-I have no friends – not in Konoha. Never in Konoha. Not a-anymore."

And then, without thought, she said, "I am g-glad you all suffered."

Shikamaru inhaled deeply, eyes closed. When he opened the again, they were darker, angrier. Hinata instantly regretted the words that came out of her mouth. All the anger rushed out of her, leaving her cold and numb. He turned back to her, a different vision of the carefree Shikamaru she knew. Their eyes met. Black and white.

"You are a traitor," he said lowly, disregarding everything she had just said.

Hinata bit her lip and sniffled. So this was how it was going to be. Then so be it.

"Y-yes," she said after a long moment. "I am."

He seemed to be caught off guard by that, but continued nonetheless. "I am going to bring you back to Konoha. There, you will be judged by the council and receive your punishment."

Hinata paused, feeling her stomach drop. This wasn't fair, she thought. This wasn't fair. "Tell me, S-Shikamaru-san, if I were anybody else, if I were Ino-chan or Kiba-kun, would you let me go?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. That hurt. "W-why?"

Shikamaru's fists clenched at his side. "Unlike you, they aren't murderers."

"Th-that's not what happened!" Yelled Hinata desperately.

She failed to keep the memories of that night from flooding into her mind.

_Sacrifice. _

_Blood. _

_Fire. _

_Aku. _

_Aku with his wicked pointed teeth, smiling at her from across the flames. "This is our deal," he said. "Are you ready to complete it?" _

"Your lies are troublesome, Hinata," said Shikamaru, drawing her out of her thoughts. "I'm getting tired of them."

Suddenly, his hands were forming seals and his shadow began to stretch towards her own. Hinata quickly stumbled back. She couldn't be captured again, he wouldn't let her go a second time.

"Do you know why I ran away, Shikamaru-san!?" She yelled frantically, receding away from Shikamaru's chasing shadow.

Shikamaru paused, and so did his shadow. There was a beat of silence before his brows furrowed and he said determinedly, "No."

"I r-ran away to protect Konoha!" She said quickly.

"Stop _lying!" _He yelled, his composure finally breaking.

_Always be wary of a gentle man's fury_, her mother had once told her.

_"I swear!_"

"Nothing you say will erase what you've done, Hinata! You killed that girl!"

Hinata was now scrabbling away from Shikamaru's shadow, but quickly found herself against the end of the alley, her back against the wall. Her fingers scrambled for purchase on the brick.

"Y-yes!" She yelled. "I did! I s-signed her life away and I will always r-regret it! But I d-did not do it without reason! You have to b-believe me!"

"I don't have to believe anything you say," said Shikamaru, seemingly coming to terms with what he was about to do. To him, she was no longer a childhood friend, a comrade, but a missing-nin. A traitor. A murderer.

Hinata paled.

She had no other choice.

"Shikamaru-san . . ." She began slowly, still holding his gaze with hers. "L-listen, I _beg _of you."

"Tch. How troublesome. There's nothing, _nothing, _you can say to save yourself, Hinata."

The world seemed to quiet as his shadow inched near.

"Please . . . if I can't save myself . . . than let me save my child."

There was nothing; nothing at all, except a strangled silence.

Hinata's words ricocheted off the alley walls.

It was only when the sky seemed to swallow her words that she continued, "My baby is the only thing that matters." Her exhausted voice shook and lowered at the sight of Shikamaru's astonished face. She was so drained, so tired. She was sorry, so very sorry, but no apology would ever be enough. "I didn't run to betray my home, I s-swear. I did it to save my child." Silent tears ran down her cheeks, and she choked back a sob.

Another silence. A horrible, killing one that made her heart beat fast.

Shikamaru, always calm, always lazy, looked like all the blood in his body had evaporated. "How-How do you expect me to believe you?" He asked after a long moment, though Hinata could see that he was fighting an inner battle. Shikamaru was a highly logical man, that much Hinata knew. He did not make move without knowing what lay before him, and that's what made him Konoha's greatest strategist.

Nara Shikamaru needed proof.

And she would give it to him.

"L-look," said Hinata gently. She raised her hands before her, a universal sign for submission. "Let me show you."

Slowly, she reached her hands to the buttons on her coat and began to unbutton them one by one. Shikamaru said nothing as she did this, only watched as she moved the coat fabric away from her body. Underneath her coat she wore her sweater dress. The material it was made out of durable, but thin, and it clung to the curves that she had hidden away from the world. Undeniably, her rounded stomach bulged, a clear sign of just how far her pregnancy was.

Shikamaru's hands dropped to his side.

His shadow receded.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

**AN: **Okay, maybe I lied about updating every Wednesday. Sorry about that. Let's change that to I'll update when I can. Life is really busy, y'know. Anyways, sorry for not coming through. I hope this chapter makes up for my lateness.

Also, this is a very lax story for me. I usually only write one draft of the chapter before posting it, so if you see any typos or grammatical errors, please let me know. Reviews and Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
